A Dark Day
by Chicago Fire Buddies
Summary: This story is placed in episode 20 in season 2 (A Dark Day) when chicago med experienced the bombing. Will everyone make it out? will they recover? How will they recover?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm going to go sign up for the race I'll be back in a little bit" gabby said kissing matt

"Okay hurry back" matt said kissing her back and helping burgess with the tent

**Boom**

"Oh my gosh!" matt whispered to himself as he just saw the north part of the hospital blow up

"Gabby! Gabby!" matt yelled "where is she?" matt thought to himself

"Casey!" matt heard his name and turned toward the chief who was walking towards him "are you alright?" Kelly asked giving him his bunker gear

"Yeh, I'm fine I just can't find gabby" matt said turning around and trying to look around him for her

"Wait what?!" Kelly asked "what do you mean?!"

"She went inside to sign up for the race and then it exploded" matt said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"She'll be okay we'll find her" Kelly assured him patting him on the shoulder

"You're right let's go"

"Gabby call out if you can hear me!" matt yelled through cracks in the rubble

"Casey she's not here, maybe she's getting checked out!" Kelly yelled

"Matt?!" matt heard his name and turned to find gabby standing there

"Gabby! God you scared me!" matt yelled pulling her into a hug

"Yeh by the way ouch" gabby said clutching her stomach "I have a couple of broken ribs but I should be fine in a couple of weeks" gabby assured him as he had looked scared

"Dawson, you and Casey go home we'll check on you later" chief said hugging her

"All due respect sir but we can't go home" gabby said which earned questioning looks and glances from her co-workers

"What do you mean?" shay asked

"Our car was parked in front of the building" gabby said rubbing her head and sighing

"Oh I totally forgot about that" matt said clutching his head as well

"well I'm sorry to hear that b but I want you to rest so go sit by the ambo or truck and we'll take you guys home" chief said

"okay, and thanks chief" gabby said earning one last worried glance from matt and walked towards the truck, taking a sip of water gabby heard another bomb going off

"Oh my gosh" gabby whispered to herself

"Okay everyone off the premises now!" chief yelled through his radio to everyone from firehouse 51

"Copy chief" Casey said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Next morning**

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" matt asked coming into their bedroom with some pain killers that the doctors gave her

"Sore, thanks" gabby said kissing him

"Let me change the dressing on your head" matt told her getting out gauze and placing the new one on her head

"Thank you" gabby said kissing his lips

"How are your ribs feeling, I know they're not broken but they are still bruised"

"Honestly they're fine they don't feel as bad as before, I think the meds are working" gabby said smiling

"Good because shay and Kelly want us to come over to their house at 4"

"That sounds good I'll go have a shower and then we'll be ready"

"You need help in there?" matt asked her with a grin on his face

"That answer is always yes Mattie" gabby told him getting out of bed and stripping in front of him

"Oh now I'm going to get you" matt said ignoring his girlfriend's laughter

"Hey shay, hey Kelly" gabby greeted them with hugs

"Hey gabs. How are you?" Kelly asked her

"I'm better thanks!"

"So when are you getting back to work, I'm tired of gung hoe Joe" shay asked her

"Next shift" gabby told them happily

"That's amazing!" shay told her just as the doorbell rang

"Ooh that must be the pizza!" Kelly yelled as he got up

"Come and get it!"

"You get any cheesy bread?" gabby asked

"Yep right here"

"thanks Kelly"

"You're welcome gabs, now you still on that pain meds?" Kelly asked her

"No why?" gabby asked

"Because I bought tequila!" shay squealed taking out the liquor she had bought earlier that day

"Yes let's get our skinny asses drunk!" gabby yelled taking a sip out of the tequila glass

"And that is why we're aren't getting drunk" matt whispered to Kelly

"Yeh I know" Kelly chuckled following along with matt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Morning gabs" Kelly called out her as she made her way down the staircase

"Hey Kelly" gabby said rubbing her head and feel something rubbing against her arm and seeing two Advil's with some coffee

"Thanks"

"No problem, now what do you want for breakfast?" Kelly asked her

"Eggs?"

"Sure I'll get on that" Kelly replied and right before he had finished cooking the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" gabby replied

"Hello?" gabby asked seeing that no one was there until she saw a gun pointing at her head

"If you scream you're dead" the guy with the mask over his head told her

Gabby could only nod as she was being escorted out of the doorway until she saw Kelly in the corner of her eyes calling 9-1-1 with matt and shay next to him with scared looks. She was scared out of her mind, she thought she was dead and then she heard someone say "Chicago police let me see your hands!" She recognized that voice. Antonio. It was Antonio who had said that with Lindsey, voight, Halsted, Atwater, olinsky, and Ruzek beside him.

"No I'm not letting her go, one more step forward and she's dead!" the guy yelled. Gabby was just waiting for that gunshot she knew she wouldn't get out of here without being injured, once she heard it all she could think was "I'm dead" but when she opened her eyes she was crouched down on the floor in matts arms with him saying "Shhh you're okay, you're okay, you're with me now" and her being rocked back and forth. Antonio walked to gabby and asked her "are you alright?" gabby nodded and slowly got up with the help of matt and her brother. Gabby walked into the apartment with matt wrapped around her still soothing her as she was still crying, and was put on the couch so she could curl up into his side.

"Gabby I want to check you out, okay?" shay told her and she nodded saying it was okay for her to do so

"I think you're fine, just startled" she told her in a comforting voice looking between Kelly and matt as they were still shocked and afraid something else was going to happen to her.

"Gabs I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you answer the door" Kelly told her apologizing

"Kelly this isn't your fault it just happened, it could have been either one of us, it just so happened to be me" gabby assured him pulling Kelly into a hug which he wrapped his arms around her skinny body. They stayed at their apartment for a couple of more hours until matt got a call from Gabby's' brother and asking them to come by the district.

**District 21**

"Oh come on Halsted just give it back to her" Antonio laughed at Halsted and Lindsey's antics as he had just stole one of her CI's folders.

"Dawson your sister and her boyfriend are down stairs" Platt told him over the radio

"Okay send them up" he replied

"Hey Antonio" gabby said

"Hey gabs, how are you feeling?" he asked hugging her and then hugging matt

"I'm doing better" gabby assured him

"Okay so do know this guy?" Antonio asked pulling out a picture of one of her recent patients

"Um yeah that guys wife had a heart attack and died she was one of mine and shays calls" gabby told him wondering what was up

"Well he was the attacker" Antonio told her

"Oh" was all gabby could say because she had not seen this coming

"Gabby you're the PIC so you called time of death right?" he asked her

"Yeh, why?" she asked her older brother

"Then he wanted revenge for his wife's death" he told her

"So what's going to happen now?" matt asked

"Nothing he's dead, unless one of his buddy's has heard of his death and his wife's death, then nothing will happen" Antonio told them with a slight grin assuring them

"That's good news!" matt said with an excited tone

"It is but I still want you to be careful, I don't want anything else happening to you or matt"Antonio told his younger sister, she was about to say something when the radio went off saying that they were needed.

"See you later sis, bye matt" Antonio told her

"Bye Antonio!" matt and gabby yelled at the same turning around to go home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ready for your first shift back?" matt asked gabby as they made their way towards the firehouse

"Yep I've missed this place" gabby told him with a smile

"Well good because I've missed you too" matt told her and kissed her as they had parked

"Mhmm, I've missed your kisses" gabby kissed him but jumped when they heard pounds on their window

"Hey lovebirds stop kissing and get your asses out here!" shay yelled

Gabby and matt got out of the car and she kissed matt just to annoy her. "Stop lovebirds!" Kelly yelled from the garage as all of 51 saw them kissing and made gross faces

"Let's go, shift started 5 minutes ago!" shay told her pulling gabby away from matt and into the locker room. Gabby waved goodbye to matt and yelled "slow down shay, you would think you've been training for a marathon!" "Ow" gabby yelled as shay had just hit her.

"So what's for lunch?" Otis asked

"Chicken paella?" gabby asked

"Yes!" everyone yelled in unison

"Chicken paella it is then" gabby chuckled at everyone's antics

"It's ready" gabby yelled about an hour later

Everyone ran to the counter almost knocking gabby over as she was next to the counter, she would've fallen had matt not have been there to catch her.

"Whoa, oh thanks" gabby kissed matt and soon turning into a make out session and not hearing the hoots and hollering's coming from the rest until shay tapped Gabby's shoulder to warn them, as soon as gabby felt shay trying to get her out of her position Gabby's faced turned bright red.

"Continue this later?" gabby asked matt turning back to face him

"Of course, you owe me" matt told her and kissing her one last time

"I owe you?" gabby asked turning matt on

"Yes you do" he said kissing her and missing the swat from Kelly as he ducked as well as gabby

"You're so on!" gabby screamed and ran after Kelly

Five minutes later Kelly walked into the common room with gabby on his back and her pulling his tail of his shirt saying "ride on horsey!" and "giddy up!" Kelly just sighed and continued his orders until gabby told him to stop to give him a breather.

"Okay you can put me down now" gabby told him

"Thank the lord" Kelly sighed stretching out his back

"Mhmm" gabby said mocking him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabby was snuggled up into Matt's arms and sleeping peacefully in the Lieutenants quarters when the bells went off _**Ambulance 61 woman in distress 55**__**th**__** street. **_

"Be safe baby" matt said as she kissed his head

"I will" gabby replied wiping the sleep off her face

"Hello?" shay asked as she knocked on the door

"CFD coming in!" gabby shouted and pushed through the door

"Hello? Anybody home?" shays voice echoed through the empty home

"False call, let's go" gabby groaned turning around and stopping

"Okay lets" shay said not finishing her sentence as she turned around gasped

"Don't move, are you Gabriella Dawson?" the guy asked the small brunet

"Yes that's me" gabby said raising her hand

"You are getting in my car now!" the guy yelled and pushed aside shay who was still holding her hands up

"Now let's move!" he yelled again as she hadn't moved

Gabby moved towards the man and he headed out of the abandoned house, as soon she was out of ear shot shay got out her radio and reported that gabby was missing. Chief had told her to stay where she was and that they were on their way.

**Casey's POV**

I got out of truck 81 and ran towards shay that was crying and engulfed her into a hug. "What happened?" I asked her looking square into her eyes

"When we got here there was no one to be treated, so we packed up and when we turned around there was... there was a guy with a gun he asked if she was Gabriella Dawson, she said yes and he kidnapped her, oh matt I'm so sorry!" shay sobbed into my chest

"Shay, shay, and look at me this is not your fault, okay?"

"Okay" she responded

"I called Antonio he will be here soon" I told shay as I guided her to Kelly who hugged her tightly

**Antonio's POV**

"Hello?" I said as my phone started ringing. Matt. It was matt who was calling.

"Hey um Antonio, gabby and shay went on a call and apparently gabby was kidnapped!" matt said frantically

"Wait what?! Matt slow down repeat that" I yelled trying to speak over him

"Gabby was kidnapped, we're at 55th and Raymond!" matt said a little more calmer now

"Okay we'll be there in a second"

"Antonio what happened?" voight asked

"Gabby was kidnapped!" I told voight and grabbed his keys and jacket

**Gabby's POV**

I slowly started to wake up and felt a sharp pain in my stomach "ughh" I heard footsteps coming and guy came through the doorway carrying a hammer. "What's going on?" I whispered as that was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. "They shouldn't have killed him!" the guy yelled pacing back and forth across the room. "They were just trying to protect me" I told him sitting up a little and screamed out in pain "ughh"

"Will you let me go? Please?!" I asked really hoping he would let me go and not harmed anymore

**Casey's POV**

All of us were still at the abandoned house where gabby was kidnapped when we hear loud screeching tires I turned around and saw gabby being pushed out of the car.

"GABBY!" I yelled and ran towards her who was curled up in a ball clutching her stomach

"Matt!" she cried in my arms as shay checked her over

"I think she has a couple of bruised ribs, but she will be fine" shay told me as we both rubbed circles around Gabby's back and we both glanced at each other with worried looks

"Let's get you to lakeshore, okay?" I ask her which she only nods and with shay's help we were able to get her into the ambulance


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matt, shay, Kelly, and the rest of 51 including the intellegance unit sat in the lakeshore waiting room for information on Gabby. Matt had his face in his hands pacing the room ever so often and shay was crying in kelly's arms. They heard a door open and saw the Doctor walking out, they all got up and matt asked "is she okay?"

"yes she's fine, she has three bruised ribs and a concusion, but other than that I don't see any reason why she cant make a full recovery" the doctor said and watching as everyone sighed in relief

"can we see her?" matt asked

"yes only one"

"matt you go" Antonio told the younger man and watched him run to gabby's room

**Gabby's hospital room**

Matt walked into her hospital room and saw that she was awake. He walked over to Gabby and gave her a kiss "I was so worried about you" he told her. Gabby saw the fear in his eyes and kissed him back, "I'm not going anywhere baby".


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2

"Good because I don't know what I would do without you" matt told her caressing her cheek

"You up for some visitors?" he asked gabby

"Of course" she replied and watched him move towards the door. Their house 51 stood looking at her with smiles and relieved faces, shay ran into the room and threw her arms around her "I was so worried about you" she cried into Gabby's ear

"Sweetheart look at me, I'm not going anywhere just like I told Matt" she assured her hugging shay again and getting greetings, hellos, glad you're Okays, and more. Antonio, Laura, and the kids came by later that day asking how she was feeling; gabby earned way too many hugs from her niece and nephew.

Gabby got dressed and packed up her hospital bag including medication for her ribs and concussion. The doctor had come in five minutes earlier and told her that she showed no change and was improving so she was free to go home, but that she had to take it easy and no work for three weeks. Gabby didn't like the idea of her not being able to work for three more weeks but she would do what it took for her to go home with Matt.

"Do you want to watch a movie baby?" Matt asked her as she had just sat down on the couch

"Sure what movie do you want to watch?" gabby asked him turning to face Matt

"Whatever you want baby"

"Okay let's see what's on" gabby told him resting her head on his shoulder

They fell asleep watching _Rolling Stones_ that night, Matt was glad that Gabby was able to come home he thought that she was going to be stuck in the shadows and Heart broken, but she wasn't she was one tough girl.

Gabby woke up to snoring next to her; she turned to the right and saw matt sleeping peacefully. She got off of the couch and went to go fix breakfast; she got out eggs, bacon, and toast for her and Matt.

Matt woke up to the smell of bacon, he got off the couch and snuck up behind gabby, once he wrapped his arms around her she jumped and realized it was matt so she laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to make breakfast.

Once she was finished they both sat down at the table and ate, it was 9:30 in the morning and he had a construction job at 10:00 so he went into their room and got dressed. Once he was dressed he went over to gabby and gave her a kiss "see you later baby, I love you" matt told gabby "okay bye, and I love you too" she told him and gave him a kiss as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Matt and the rest of his crew were filling up the truck when they got a call _Truck 81 Ambulance 61 car accident_ "let's go guys" matt called out getting into the passenger side. When they arrived at the call there were two cars, "what happened?" gabby asked the driver as she went over to the first car.

"Some drunk decided it would be fun to run a red light" the diver told Dawson and Shay

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" shay asked the driver as Casey and Cruz got him out without needing a stretcher

"Yeh I'm alright go help him"

"Okay go over to the second ambo that just pulled up" gabby yelled over her shoulder

Casey, Otis, and the rest of truck 81 were getting the second car door open when they heard a moan escape come from the driver. "Sir, sir, can you hear me?" Gabby asked rubbing her fist against the drunk's chest. "I've seen you in my dreams" he told her passing out "hey sir what are you on?" shay asked taking his BP levels, "mhmm" was all he could respond before the guys put him on the back board and carried him towards the ambulance.

"We'll see you back at 51" Matt told Dawson and shay which they both nodded, Matt closed the door and went to go pack up the truck

**51**

Gabby and shay were laughing so hard as they got out of the Ambo, all of squad turned around and stared at them with questioning looks, about that time truck came out when they heard the girls laughing.

"the drunk kissed Gabby's ass!" shay yelled as that was all she could do trying to catch her breath from laughing too hard, gabby started laughing again and saw everyone else laughing including Matt.

"What?!" Kelly asked shocked

"And so we made him look like a pretty lady!" gabby yelled as well as all she could do was scream and laugh

The boys were laughing so hard that they almost missed the bells saying _Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 house fire on 57__th__ and west. _Shay glanced at gabby "gabs that's your old apartment!" gabby could only blink and run towards the ambo.

Once they got to the scene one of Gabby's neighbors (a ten year old girl) ran up to her which gabby picked her up and hugged her to death.

"Honey are you alright?" gabby asked rubbing the girls back as she was crying

"Gabby my….my….stuff it's all gone!" she screamed and cried

"I know baby I know" gabby soothed her and carried her towards the ambo which shay did an evaluation over her

"Hey ally, are you hurt?" gabby asked the young girl

"I don't know, maybe my arm?" she asked leaning her head against gabby and drying her tears

"Wait baby, what do you mean? What happened to your arm?" gabby asked her frantically

"When I was coming out I burned my wrist" abbey told her showing them her wrist

"Okay it's just a second degree burn; wait where is your mom? She left you again didn't she?" gabby asked her angrily

"Yeh she said that she never wanted to see me again, she left a week ago and hasn't come back" she told gabby breathing deeply in her shoulder.

Matt saw abbey leaning on Gabby's shoulder after he got out of the apartment and jogging towards them "abbey are you alright?" he asked and hugged her "hey Matt, yeh I just have a second degree burn, gabby and shay are going to take me to lakeshore whenever you guys leave.

"Her mom left her again, she hasn't been back in a week!" gabby told matt very upset once abbey was out of ear shot

"She did what?" matt asked very shocked

"Yeh I don't know what to do, fill out a report? File a complaint? All I know is that she needs a home to stay in, and that has to be us." Gabby told him pacing the sidewalk

"hey gabs breathe, she is going to stay with us after she is released from the hospital, chief told us that she can stay at the firehouse with us" matt told gabby holding on to her shoulders

"Really?" gabby asked hopeful of Matts answer

"Yes really" matt said smiling and ruffling her hair, he was about to kiss her when shay yelled "hey gabs were ready"

"I'll see u later" gabby told matt smiling and kissing him

**Lakeshore**

"Dawson? Shay?" Kendra asked them as they walked with abbey to the E.R

"Hey Kendra do you mind cleaning up abbey's burn?" shay asked

"Of course not come here sweetie" she said giving abbey her hand

"Gabby can you come with me?" abbey asked taking hold of Kendra and Gabby's hand

"Sure I will baby" gabby told her and grabbing her arm

Once inside the room Kendra looked at her burn and took a look at her BP and heart rate "okay I'm going to give you some pain killers to numb the pain okay?" Kendra told abbey getting out a syringe and I.V with the right amount of morphine.

"Um…" abbey put her arm across her chest

"She's afraid of needles" gabby told Kendra coming to sit by her bed

"Abbey sweetie Kendra is one of the best doctors in this hospital, I would never let anybody do anything to you if it wasn't safe okay?" gabby asked her holding out her hand so abbey would let her sit with her and hold her arm

"But it's going to hurt" she told the two of them shedding a tear

"yes it will hurt but only a little bit, plus it won't take long" gabby told her picking up abbey and sitting underneath her, also grabbing her unharmed arm and holding it straight. Abbey buried her head into Gabby's shoulder and closed her eyes trying not to look at it "okay just a little pinch" Kendra told abbey putting the I.V into her arm with the morphine. Abbey let out a little cry which gabby kissed her forehead and told her "you did amazing baby!" which of course abbey didn't hear since she was drugged out by the medication and quickly fell asleep.

"Well I guess we should get started" Kendra said taking out some gauze and a wrap

Once they were done gabby carried her out and into the ambo, they arrived at the firehouse 10 minutes later, so gabby carried her into the common room to see faces looking up at her, Matt got up and asked "hoe is she?"

"she's doing fine, but Kendra gave her some morphine to take away the pain, I'm going to go sit with her until she wakes up" gabby told matt kissing his cheek and sitting done next to mouch watching TV.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Gabby was sitting on the couch with Abbey lying in her arms, they haven't had any calls since the apartment fire and Mills was making lunch. There was a movie on the TV called the Wild West, Gabby looked down to the little girl as she started to squirm and yell "no! No! Stop!" Abbey yelled which Gabby started to shake her "hey Abbey, it's okay wake up" gabby soothed which abbey shot up and clutched her arm.

"Hey, hey it's okay" gabby soothed again hugging her

"No! No! Stop it!" she yelled again trying to get out of Gabby's reach which caught the attention of many eyes from the kitchen

"Abbey it's me, Gabby" she told her cupping her chin with her hands

"Oh gabby I'm sorry" abbey told gabby burring her head into Gabby's shoulder

"It's okay, how're you feeling?"

"My arms sore" she said rubbing it and wincing at the pain

"Whoa there honey you don't want to do that" gabby told her putting the ice-pack on her arm

"You want something to eat? I have mac-n-cheese" mills said coming over to the couch

"Grandma Dawson's mac-n-cheese?" abbey asked with big puppy eyes

"Yes Grandma Dawson's mac-n-cheese" mills told her laughing

"How did you get the recipe?" abbey asked him getting up and heading towards the table

"I guessed all the ingredients" mills said putting a plate of food in front of her

"How?" she asked

"He's never going to tell, and if he does he's got another thing coming" gabby told her and pointed a finger at mills

"Yes ma'am" mills said which got a laugh out of everyone, Abbey was about to speak when Gabby and Shay got a call _Ambulance 61 man in distress 45__th__ and north _Gabby turned around and looked at Abbey "relax gabs I'll be fine" Abbey told her and hugged her

"Okay we'll be back in a little bit" Gabby told Abbey and kissed her forehead

Abbey was walking around the firehouse when she saw Matt in his office, she knocked on his door which he signaled her to come in. "hey Abbey what's up?" matt asked and putt her on his lap

"When did you and Gabby meet?"

"Um I think 7 years ago, why?" he asked

"No reason, did you meet here?"

"Yep I remember it like it was yesterday" he told her looking back and telling her how they met

"_Cruz that is the stupidest idea ever!" Otis laughed_

"_What?! I'm just saying!" Cruz laughed at the idea_

"_Boys! I would like you to meet our new paramedic Gabriella Dawson" chief boomed_

"_Heeellllllo" Hadley whistled looking at her "ow!" he yelled when matt elbowed him in the stomach_

"_So tell us about yourself gabby" Herman told the newbie_

"_Oh um I grew up here, I just graduated from pre-med school, and I have a brother who works in intelligence" she told everyone_

"_Wait! Wait! Wait! A brother in intelligence? Is your brother Antonio Dawson?" Kelly asked her with wide eyes_

"_Yeah! Why?" gabby asked afraid of the answer_

"_Um no reason" Kelly told her hiding the secret, Gabby was about to protest when she heard someone say "yes, finally another girl in this house! Thank you so much you saved me from them!" shay yelled hugging her in excitement_

"_Um...Hi" gabby told her_

"_Oh right sorry I'm Leslie Shay" she said holding out her hand_

"_Gabby Dawson" gabby told her_

"Wow" Abbey told matt

"Yeh I know, she's the love of my life" matt told Abbey kissing her head

"How come you didn't start dating her sooner?" she asked

"I was afraid of her answer" matt laughed

"Uh huh" Abbey told him rolling her eyes

"Oh now you're going to get it!" matt tickled her

"Wait! Matt! No! Stop!" she yelled

"What?" he asked her

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled

"Okay, I'll put you down now" he said grinning


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shift was ending and everyone was packing up except for Abbey. She was still curled up in a ball in Gabby's bed "we're burning daylight let's move!' gabby whispered into Abbey's ear as she pulled off the covers. "Noooo, gabby let me sleep!" Abbey moaned pulling the covers back over her head "come on baby girl we got to go, first shift is coming" Gabby said picking her up in a firemen's carry

"Oooh its cold "abbey said which gabby bent down and covered her up with a blanket

"You ready now? I already packed up your bag this morning when you were sleeping" gabby told her with a smirk

"Yes I'm ready but don't be surprised if I fall asleep in your arms" abbey told her closing her eyes

"Okay that's fine with me" gabby said walking out the door and into the common room where chief was talking, "she asleep?" chief asked walking over to where she was sitting after everyone had gone home since he was done talking.

"Yep she fell asleep when I was walking over here" she told him smiling down at her

"You ready to go?" matt asked her as he was carrying all the bags for them

"Yep already" she said kissing him

"Ewwww" chief said walking out with his hands up which got a laugh out of Matt and Gabby

**At The apartment**

"Hey babe I just got a letter from the court house" matt said walking through the door

"Really, what does it say?"

"Let's find out" he said opening up the letter "oh my gosh"

"What?" she asked

"It says Dear and miss. Dawson we have gotten a letter from California regarding that Abbey's mother Miss. Clayton has been sent to jail for drinking while driving, when she was she crashed into another car killing a teenage boy. She has been sent to jail for life in prison, and that she has sent adoption for you guys. Please fill out the following for you to be her permanent parents; she has wanted me to thank you for saving her child from adoption homes. Love, Adoption services" matt said reading the last words and looking up to see gabby crying, he ran up to her and hugged her.

"We're going to be parents!" gabby said smiling

"What are you guys smiling about?" abbey asked smiling coming down the stairs

"We have some news to tell you" gabby said motioning for abbey to sit down with them on the couch

"Okay?"

"we got a letter from the court house" gabby said pausing for a moment "honey your mom got drunk and went for a drive in California, which she was arrested" matt said finishing the sentence for her

"Okay what's going to happen?" abbey asked wiping her tears

"well while she was driving she ran into someone else's car and killed a teen age boy, the judge sentenced your mom to life in prison" gabby said watching her baby girl break down and into sobs she asked "are you guys going to be my parents?"

"Yes we are going to fill out the papers tonight" matt told her hugging both of them

"Well there is only one good outcome from this" abbey said looking at both of them

"Oh yeah what's that princess?" gabby asked pulling hair out of her eyes

"That I'm glad to call you my mom and dad" she said smiling

"I love both of you, you know that right?" matt asked

"Yeah we know that" gabby said smiling

"We love you too" they both said in unison

The rest of the night they spent time talking about family stories and discussing what house they were going to move into. "Well since we haven't paid for the apartment yet we have decided that we are going to buy a house next to the firehouse" matt told abbey snuggling close to her and gabby

"it's a very nice house abbey, four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, as kitchen, dining room, family room, and a big back yard" gabby said snuggling close into matt

"It's going to be the perfect house" abbey told both of them

"Abbey you're going to be late for school!" Gabby called out to the 10 year old girl the next morning

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" she said walking down the stairs ready with her back pack in hand

"so matt and I are going down to the court house and turn in these papers, we will go to work, and after school the school bus will drop you off at the firehouse" gabby said rushing around the apartment. It was really hard to move around since there were boxes all around the place; they were moving in about two weeks and were really excited about the next chapter of their lives especially since they were going to spend it with abbey.

"Okay I'll see you guys after school love you" abbey told both of them

"Love you too!" they yelled out the door to see she was running out the door

**Later that day**

Abbey looked around the firehouse looking for anyone in sight, all of the company trucks were in the garage so where could they be? She walked into the common room and still saw no sight of them so she decided to check the briefing room, once she did she was stopped in her footsteps when everyone yelled "surprise!" gabby and matt walked toward the front of the room and said "you are officially our daughter!" abbey ran into their arms and said "I love you Mom and Dad!"

"We love you too!" gabby said hugging her back

"So cake?" Cruz asked holding out a piece of her favorite chocolate cake, double fudge

"Get to know me already!" she told him and grabbed the cake out of his hands immediately stuffing it in her mouth which got everyone laughing "mhmm, amazing!" she joked

"she gets that from you" Cruz pointed at gabby


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

House 51 was at Matt, Gabby, and Abbey's apartment helping them put all the boxes inside of the moving van. They got a call from the relator and told them that they could get the house, so they were all getting ready to move. "Hey gabs where do ya'll want the couch?" Kelly yelled over his shoulder, he was carrying the couch in side of the new home. They had just gotten there and all of house 51 followed the moving van, mouch, Herman, Otis, and Kelly were helping carry the couch.

"Um right here is fine thanks" gabby said pointing to a space near the TV on the wall

"Okay that's it" matt told gabby carrying the last box inside

"Thanks baby"

"Where's abbey?" matt asked

"Oh she's picking out which room she wants upstairs" gabby said laughing setting the plates in the cupboard

"Hey mom I found which room I wanted" abbey said coming down the stairs and taking her boxes up to the room

"Oh yeah which one's that?" gabby asked

"The master bedroom" she said smiling which everyone started laughing

"I think you need to find a new room squirt" Herman said ruffling her hair

"Okay fine I'll take the room next to the stairs with the big bathroom" she said smiling sarcastically

"So how do you like your new room?" matt asked sitting down on her bed

"It's amazing! I mean you painted it pink and everything!" She said hugging her dad "thank you!"

"For what sweetheart?" matt asked hugging her back

"For adopting me, you and mom" she said wiping her tears

"We wouldn't have done anything different" he said wiping her tears

"Dinners ready!" gabby called out from the bottom of the stairs

"Let's go eat" he said holding out his hand

"Okay" she said taking hold of his hand

The next morning Gabby, Matt, and Abbey were heading towards 51 since it was a Saturday Abbey was going to be staying with them.

"Hey little one" Kelly yelled out grabbing her under her arms and hugging her

"Hey Uncle Kelly" she said hugging him

"So how's the new place?" Kelly asked her walking into the common room

"Good, I love it! It's pink, my favorite color!" she squealed grabbing a plate off the counter and getting breakfast.

"You're 10 kids, aren't you too old for pink?" Otis asked sitting next to her

"You're never too old for pink" she stated matter of factly in a sassy way

"Oh really?" he asked poking her sides

"Otis!" she yelled laughing

"She's very sassy gabs" shay whispered into her friends ear laughing

"Oh I know" she whispered back shay was about to respond but heard someone yell

"Uncle Antonio!" Abbey yelled running up and hugging him

"Hey munchkin" he said hugging her back

"What are you doing here?" she asked leaning back in his arms

"What? Can I jot just come and see my favorite niece?" he asked pouting

"Spill it!" she demanded pointing a finger at him

"How much can you be like your mom?" he asked laughing

"Hey it's better than being like her Uncle Antonio" gabby stated taking back her daughter

"So like I asked what you are doing here?" she asked looking at her uncle

"Well I'm here to talk to chief" he said looking up at the chief

"My office?" chief asked gesturing towards his office

"Sure, by princess" he said kissing his niece

"Bye" she said watching him leave

_Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 Battalion 25 car accident on 42__nd__ and Trenton_

"We'll be back baby" matt yelled out to his daughter following everyone outside to the company trucks

"Okay bye" she yelled waving

"What should I do now?" she asked herself walking around, Antonio left before they had left and everyone was gone so she was all alone. She decided that she was going to take a shower since she hadn't had one since yesterday morning and wrote a not to them saying _**Taking a shower**_ and placing it on the counter in the common room. She got some clothes out of her assigned locker they gave her when she arrived; they told her that she was part of the family. She went into the shower room and stripped her clothes halfway during her shower she heard someone calling her name. "Abbey?" it was her dad who was calling her.

"Yeah dad?" she asked yelling over the water

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yep I just thought I would get my shower over with" she said turning off the water and stepping out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her waist.

"Okay your mom and I were just wondering what you would want for lunch?" he asked kissing her forehead and sitting on the counter

"Um whatever is fine" she said going into one of the bathroom stalls and changing her clothes. She got out and began drying her hair; it didn't take long for her to dry it since she had short and very thin hair. Abbey and Matt walked out of the bathroom together and sat down in the common room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abbey was walking down the school hallway when she heard someone calling her name "hey short stack" she turned around and saw Melissa a girl who always made fun of her. "What?" she sighed looking at her.

"I heard your god mother took you up" she said laughing

"Yeah what about it?" she asked

"People shouldn't feel sorry for you, your just a no good, goodie too shoes" she yelled punching her in the face which she smacked her head against the lockers next to her. "Abbey!" she heard someone calling her name, it was Mrs. Walker yelling her name trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting down to eye level, Abbey could only shake her head no before it was dark. Another teacher ran out into the hallway with the nurse right behind her, the other teacher took hold of Melissa's hand and guided her to the principal's office. The nurse told Mrs. Walker to call 911 and took her to the nurse's office.

**House 51**

They were all sitting around the common room eating lunch when they heard the bells go off _Ambulance 61 woman in distress, Saint Charles private school on 57__th__ and west_

"Let's go" shay said running out the door with Dawson in tow

"Abbey?!" gabby asked shocked running into the nurses office

"What happened?" shay asked the nurse checking her vitals

"Some girl punched her in the face and she hit her head against the lockers" the nurse said

"Mom?" abbey asked stirring awake

"Hey baby girl, you're alright" gabby said caressing her head

"My head hurts" she groaned

"I know were taking you to the hospital" she told her daughter taking abbey in her arms and heading towards the ambo

"I'll call Casey" shay said closing the ambo doors once gabby and abbey were in the back

"Hey Casey" shay said

"_**Yeah shay?" Casey asked**_

"Abbey hit her head she was the woman in distress were on our way to lakeshore" shay said

"_**I'm on my way!" he yelled through his phone**_

**Casey's POV**

I was eating the rest of my lunch when I got a call from shay; I frowned and answered the phone "hello?"

"**Hey Casey" shay said**

"Yeah shay" I asked worried

"**Abbey hit her head she was the woman in distress were on our way to lakeshore" shay **said

"I'm on my way" I yelled through my phone

"Casey what is it?" Kelly asked

"Abbey was the one hurt" I said looking at him

"We're all taking a ride to lakeshore" chief boomed through the common room, we all ran out of the house and went to our responsible vehicles.

"Gabby!" Casey yelled spotting his girlfriend

"Matt!" she yelled running up to him and hugging matt

"Is she okay?" he asked releasing from the hug and looking down at her

"Yeah one of the doctors said that she has a grade 3 concussion and she remembers everything, we can go see her now" she said

That's good" matt said sighing in relief

"Yep let's go" she said pointing towards the hallway

"Hey abbey" matt said coming into her room and kissing her forehead

"Hey dad, mom" she said hugging them both

"How're you feeling?" gabby asked moving hair out of her face

"Tired, sore, anything but amazing" she said smiling

"That's to be expected" gabby said laughing with her

"So when can I go home?" she asked

"In a couple of hour's sweetheart, they just want to make sure that your head injury doesn't get any worse" matt said

"Why don't you go to sleep we'll be here waiting for you when you wake up" matt said kissing her head

"Okay goodnight" she whispered getting a kiss from gabby

"Goodnight Love you" matt and Gabby said at the same time

"Love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey abbey" shay said coming into the room

"Hey shay" abbey said hugging her Aunt

'So I'm guessing your mom and dad hit the hay stack, huh?" shay asked looking at her two best friends asleep in the hospital chairs.

"Yep they've been up for hours" she said looking at her parents

"Now how would you know that?" shay asked

"I couldn't sleep last night" she sighed

"Why not?"

"Nightmares" she said looking down

"Come here baby" shay told abbey pulling her into a hug

"So when do you get to come home?"

"Um in an hour" she said looking at the clock

"Then maybe we should get them up" shay said walking over to her friends and yelling "up! Up! Let's go! Let's go!" which jolted them awake

"Wait! What?!" gabby asked

"You have an hour to get ready" abbey said looking at the clock and watching her mom and dad scurrying out of the chairs and around the room

Matt walked behind Abbey as they all walked inside the house. Matt placed her on the couch and whispered "Get some rest" and walked to the kitchen to help Gabby get lunch ready.

"We raised her right you know" Gabby told Matt turning around and kissing him

"I know we did, we are the best dang parents in the world" he replied kissing her

"I love you" gabby said looking at him straight in the eyes

"I love you too, baby" he said hugging her

"You ready to go?" Gabby asked her daughter coming into her room. House 51 along with District 21 were all meeting up at Molly's tonight for Gabby's birthday, but little did she know that Matt had a special surprise for her that she will never forget.

"Yep almost ready, and Happy Birthday Mom, again" she said smiling and getting up

"Why thank you sweetheart, again" she said smiling and hugging her daughter

"Come on girls let's go" matt said walking into the room and kissing gabby

"Okay I'm ready let's go" abbey said

"Happy birthday sexy momma!" shay squealed hugging her best friend

"Thanks shay" she replied hugging everyone else

"So how old are you again?" shay asked laughing

"Shut up" she said laughing

"Oh what's that? Did I hear you say 30?" shay asked playing along

"Yeah and how old are you hunny? 31?" gabby asked shay playing along

"Okay, okay" shay said drinking her wine

"Check, check, 1, 2" Kelly said through the mic

"So we have a special birthday girl today, her name is Gabriella Dawson, Gabby come up here!" Kelly yelled out

Gabby walked up to the stage and sat in the chair "Well gabs we have a special surprise for you, it's from your very own boyfriend Matt Casey, now I need you to close your eyes. Can I trust you?" Kelly asked

"Yes you can trust me" gabby laughed playing along

"Okay on the count of 3 you can open your eyes, so everyone out there I need you to count with me starting at 3, okay? Kelly asked which everyone nodded

"Okay, 3…2…1! Open your eyes!" everyone yelled, and when gabby did her jaw dropped to see Matt on one knee in front of her.

"Gabriella Dawson. I've known you for too long. As soon as you walked through the doors at work, I knew that you were the one for me. I love you very, very much and that's why I'm asking you… Gabriella Dawson will you marry me?" matt asked taking out the ring

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gabby yelled, Matt slipped the ring on Gabby's finger and kissed her. Gabby kissed him back and hugged him

"I love you so much!" she cried into his shoulder and felt a tug on her shirt. Abbey was hugging them as well

"I love both of you so much!" Matt said hugging both of them

"Come on gabs get your married but over here!" Shay yelled

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" gabby yelled laughing

"See you later fiancé" Gabby said kissing his check "See you later baby girl" gabby told abbey kissing her head and running over to the bar before Matt could respond

"She turning you on Dad?" abbey asked chuckling

"Get over here" matt said tickling her and laughing at her comment


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Morning fiancé" gabby whispered into matt's ear

"Morning fiancé" matt whispered back kissing her neck which made chills go down her spine

"Oh matt" gabby groaned which matt would've taken further but there was a knock on the door "What is it?" matt yelled

"You ready?" Abbey asked from outside the door

"For what?" gabby asked getting out of bed

"School…and work" she said tying her shoes in the hallway

"You can come in" gabby yelled putting her clothes on

"Okay" she said stepping in the room

"You sure you're ready to go to school? It's only been three days" Matt asked

"Yeah I'm sure" she said smiling

Matt and Gabby walked hand in hand towards house 51. They had dropped Abbey off at the school and told the principal that if anything happened that she needed to call them as soon as possible. They walked into the locker room and changed out for work, they both had just closed their lockers when the bells went off. _Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 car accident on 45__th__ and west _"seems like that place is popular, we've been getting a lot of calls from over there" shay said as soon as gabby got in the passenger seat of the ambo.

"Let's just hope it's not drug business" Gabby told shay signaling her to drive

"What do we have?" Shay asked getting out the back board and coming to the car which was slammed into a brick wall

"25 year old female trapped in the driver's seat, she says her leg hurts" Burgess said coming up to them

"Thanks burgess"

"Hello? Ma'am, Can you hear me?" Gabby asked

"Yeah I can hear you" the driver said turning towards gabby with a frantic face

"Ma'am I need you to calm down, we'll get you out as soon as possible" Casey told the woman

"Capp! Get the jaws of life!" Severide yelled orders to his men

They got the woman out of the car and examined her leg. As soon as they figured out it was a broken leg they boarded her in the ambulance, while the boys cleaned up the area, the girls rushed her to lake shore.

"Hey Dawson you ready to go?" shay asked coming up from behind her

"Yep I'm ready, let's go" she said pushing the stretcher out the door and into the ambulance

**House 51**

Gabby and shay parked the ambo and went to the squad table to see they were playing poker.

"Hey guys come play!"Matt yelled over to them

"Okay were coming" shay chuckled going over and sitting down with gabby in her lead

"How much down?" gabby asked shuffling the deck fast

"Oh boy" Otis sighed

"Now I know we're going to lose" Cruz chuckled

"Yeah whatever" gabby chuckled "so… how much?" she asked again

"20" Kelly said putting down a 20 on the table

"Let the games begin" she said looking up and smiling


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abbey walked through the big House 51 doors and sighed, everyone was out on a call she figured since all of the company trucks we not in the garage. The bus had dropped her off today since it was way too cold for her to walk there, she had to admit Chicago was very different then California. When she was three years old her mom had just divorced husband number five and was depressed so they moved to California but that never helped, her mom just got addicted to drugs and never stopped. She had wondered if she was ever going to return to Chicago, which her and her mom moved back a year and a half ago just to have her mom leave her again. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the garage doors opening, one by one she saw everyone filing into the common room. But there was something missing, her mom and dad weren't in the room. "Where's mom and dad?" she asked shay who had just sat down next to her on the couch.

"They had to deal with some business in the ambo if you know what I mean" shay said wiggling her eyebrows

"Ewwww, Aunt Shay too much detail" abbey replied emphasizing every single word, which got everyone laughing and shay replied

"Sorry hunny you asked" she said ruffling the brunette's hair and turned around to see matt and gabby walking in with confused faces it was matt who asked "what are you laughing at munchkin?" and scooped her up into his arms, sat on the couch, and put her in his lap.

"Oh you know just talking about you and mom's love life" she said chuckling

Matt and gabby turned to shay with grins on their faces "You had to blab?"

"What? I'm teaching her a lesson on the world's beauty on how to make babies she said gesturing with her hand.

Abbey laughed and asked "How would you know? You've never experienced it" which everyone burst into hysterics including shay until Boden asked "Where does she get this stuff from?" cracking his voice in almost every word from laughing. Both Gabby and Matt turned towards each other and pointed their fingers at the opposites "from him" "from her" abbey started laughing even harder and said "okay if I don't go to the bathroom I'll pee in my pants" and with that she left the room quickly. Once she pulled down her pants and sat down she saw blood and panicked, so she texted her mom.

"**Mom can you come to the bathroom? And don't tell anyone you're coming!"**

"_Sure hunny I'm coming now, what's wrong?" gabby asked texting_

"**I'll tell you when you get here"**

Gabby walked into the bathroom and called out "Abbey?"

"In here" she heard a faint cry and immediately panicked she opened up the stall down and said" Oh hunny"

"Mom what's happening?"

"I'm afraid you're going through your period, wait here I have an extra one in my locker. Once you get settled we'll tell the guys we're going for a ride, we'll go home and get some underwear then go to the store and get some pads okay?" gabby said getting up

"Okay"

Gabby, shay, and Abbey walked through the store in the feminine side and picked out some heavy pads that would last the rest of her period. They went back to the house and gabby helped abbey get changed while shay stayed down stairs and waited for them. Once they got situated in the ambo again they headed towards the firehouse, "How am I going to tell dad?" abbey asked her mother nervously

"Well we'll go to his office and tell him there, besides don't be nervous you're on your period it's not like you got pregnant or engaged or something."

"Thanks for putting that image in my mind, remind me to wait to have kids so dad's face won't be so murderous when I tell him" abbey told her chuckling which got a laugh out of gabby and shay

They got out of the ambo and walked to the common room which matt asked "So where did you guys go?"

"I'll tell you if you come with me" abbey told him walking towards his office which matt followed with a concerned look

"Uh oh… that only means to things at this age, either she has a boyfriend or she's reached that big step" Herman said rubbing his face with his hands

"Is it true gabby?" Kelly asked

"Yep my baby girl is growing up" gabby said crying which shay moved over to hug her

"Geez mom I'm starting my period, I'm not dead" abbey said laughing and coming to hug her mom

"Oh I know, but you will always be my baby girl" she said pushing back a strand of hair "On that note, how's your dad?"

"Oh I think he's burning a hole in his wall" she said nodding her head

"I got him" Kelly said placing a kiss on abbeys forehead and walked towards his office

"Hey man, how are you taking it?" Kelly asked taking a seat on his friend's bed

"My daughter's starting her period" matt said with a blank expression on his face

"Yeah man, I know" Kelly said rubbing his face with his hands

"How are we going to live with the world?" matt asked finally snapping out of his trance

"Only one way to find out" Kelly said

"Oh yeah. What's that?" matt asked chuckling

"Live" he said before exiting the room


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gabby, shay, and abbey walked through the bridal shop after shift; Gabby hadn't picked out her dress yet and was really excited. Laura, Eva, Christie, and violet were going to meet them there at 4:30 and since they had 30 minutes until they came they all went over to the dress section. Shay was going to be her maid of honor, Christie, Laura, and Abbey were going to be her bridesmaids, and Eva and Violet were going to be her flower girls. Once everyone had arrived a sales clerk came over to them and asked "Alright, who's the bride?" which gabby raised her hand and stood up "That would be me"

"Okay tell me about yourself" the sales clerk told her and they both took a seat down

"Well my name is Gabriella Dawson, you can call me Gabby. I'm a paramedic and my husband is a firefighter, that's how we met. I have a daughter her name is Abbey, and she is right over there" Gabby said smiling and pointing to her "This is my best friend shay, my sister-in-law Laura, my niece Eva, my future to be sister-in-law, and my future to be niece" gabby said smiling and pointing to everyone

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, so now what would you like for your dress?" she asked taking out a pen and notepad

"I would like a sweetheart neckline, and preferably lace but other than that I'm pretty laid back"

"Well come with me and I'll get you a dress" she said guiding her towards a dressing room

Gabby tried on hundreds of dresses but they just didn't seem like the perfect one, there was one more dress that gabby hadn't tried on yet. It was a dress that had a sweetheart neckline covered with lace and jewels on the edge of the neckline. "This is beautiful" gabby said to herself shedding a tear, she walked out to the waiting area to see everyone stop talking and letting their jaws drop as they turned towards her.

"Mom it's beautiful, dad will love it" abbey said crying and hugging her

"She's right gabs this is beautiful" shay said coming up to hug her best friend

"So are you going to take it?" the clerk asked coming to join the group

"Yes I'm going to take it" gabby said smiling

"I'm glad to hear that let's go ring it up and then I'll lead you to the bridesmaid section" she said taking the dress after gabby took it off

"Alright so what kind of color are you looking for?"

"I was thinking blues" gabby said

"well we have the sections by color order so go over there and find what you want, these are for adults and when you're done I'll show you the junior section" she said smiling

"Thank you" the girls replied in unison

"Oh shay you look beautiful" gabby said getting up to look at the dress. It was a simple robin's egg blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and a darker blue belt

"I love this one gabs" she said looking at herself in the mirror

"What about Laura and Christie?" gabby asked

"Right here" both girls said coming out of the dressing room. Christie was wearing a robin's egg blue dress with white circle in the middle attached by a belt bedazzled. Laura was wearing the same color dress with white lace covering it.

"Girls you look beautiful" gabby said coming over and hugging them both

"Let's go ring up our dresses and then go over to the junior section" shay said walking over to the cash register. After every adult paid for their dresses they all headed over to the junior section, gabby picked out two dresses that were the same. Robin's egg blue and silver jewels on a black belt around the waist.

"I love it aunt gabby" Eva said coming out of the dressing room

"Sweetheart it looks amazing, both of you look amazing" gabby said seeing that violet and abbey had just came out of the room

"Have you found out what time and day the wedding is going to be?" Laura asked, Gabby and Matt had given their recommendations to a wedding planner and would be hearing back from her as soon as possible.

"Yes it's going to be on December 16th at 11:30am" gabby said walking out of the bridal shop with the girls "We just sent out invitations this weekend"

"I'm so happy for you guys! And as your maid of honor I have thrown a perfect bachelorette party for you when we get back to your house" shay said smiling and getting inside the car. Christie, Laura, Eva, and violet had taken a car, Abbey, gabby, and shay had taken shays car. Matt, Kelly, Antonio, Diego, Herman, Otis, and Cruz were at Kelly and shays apartment throwing a bachelor party for matt. Matt, Kelly, Antonio, Herman, Otis, Cruz, and Diego had gone tux shopping earlier this week. Kelly was matt's Man of honor, Diego was the ring barrier, and the rest were the groomsmen.

"Well let's get back to the house then, I want my party" gabby said laughing and swinging her arm in the air which Abbey and shay laughed along with her and sang songs from the radio all the way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that there will probably only be about five chapters left in the story. Unless you have other recommendations or story lines that will be it, please leave a review and I just want to thank you guys for all the nice comments you've left along with the continuous support, it means a lot to me. **_

_**Enjoy the story**_

Gabby, shay, and abbey headed towards the Pier where gabby and matt were going to get married. They had set up everything and looked beautiful, they had a booth for the men and one for the women where they were going to get ready. They had the rehearsal dinner last night and everything was planned and set, this was going the best wedding ever. Gabby was staring in the mirror she looked up when she was snapped out of her thoughts "Penny for your thoughts?" shay asked fixing her hair in the booth

"Oh no, just thinking about our future" gabby said sitting behind abbey fixing her hair as well

"I hope you're thinking about kids" abbey said smiling

"Oh yes plenty, maybe even two" gabby said finishing the last strand

"Good I don't want to be alone forever" she said chuckling

"Oh please you love us" gabby said smacking her butt walking away

"What you? Nah I don't know you" abbey said waving her hand and kissing her mother's cheek then going to put her bridesmaids dress on. Christie, Laura, Eva, and violet were all in their flower girl and bridesmaids dresses walking around getting the place ready along with helping people sitting down. While Matt, Kelly, and Diego were in their booth getting ready Cruz, Herman, Antonio, and Otis were helping with the girls outside. "Dude, relax" Kelly teased rubbing his shoulders

"Yeh Uncle Matt, Aunt Gabby loves you" Diego said smiling and putting his tie on

"You're getting smarter by the minute" matt chuckled walking out of the booth and going over to the alter by the dock which was amazing

"You ready?" shay asked

"Yep" matt said smiling

"Okay let's get started" she said running over to the curtain

The music started playing the wedding theme song and one by one all of the boys came walking down the aisle with their bridesmaids linked arms, the music stopped playing and started again as Gabby walked down the aisle with her dad next to her. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Baby you look beautiful" matt said taking Gabby's hands in his

"You look absolutely handsome" gabby said

The pastor started speaking and the audience sat down "Matthew Alan Casey do you take Gabriella Marie Dawson as you're lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, in health, in life, and in death?" the pastor asked

"I do" matt replied smiling

"Gabriella Marie Dawson do you take Matthew Alan Casey as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, in health, in life, and in death?" the pastor asked

"I do" gabby replied smiling back

"May I have the rings please?"

Diego walked towards them with the rings which matt took Gabby's ring and placed it on her finger, gabby did the same and placed it on matt's finger.

"I now pronounce you as Mr. and , you may now kiss the bride" which matt did so right away pulling gabby down for a kiss, everyone started clapping and watched matt and gabby walk down the aisle along with everyone else.

Gabby and Matt chuckled all the way up the stairs running as fast as they could at their condo in Hawaii, they plopped down on the bed and gabby started moaning "matt" was all she could say before she was lost with her words.

They had a lot of fun that night, they had only hoped they would make a baby on the way which she was going to take a pregnancy test later that night, they had only three more days until they had to go back home and they wanted to bring back some good news.

Gabby walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes smiling down at the test she went to go find matt, she found him in the bed texting on his phone he looked up when he saw her and immediately smiled knowing the news. "So are we?" matt asked, Gabby nodded and Matt scooped her up in his arms

"Abbey is going to be so happy" matt said smiling thinking about his daughter

"I know she has wanted a little sibling" gabby said smiling back at him

"Well let's go home and tell them" matt said

Gabby and Matt walked up the steps to Kelly and shays house waiting for the door as they had just rang the doorbell, they didn't have a chance to talk as the door swung open and they were greeted with a big hug "I missed you guys!" they looked down and saw their daughter "Oh baby we missed you too" gabby said hugging her back and stepping out of the way so matt could hug her as well, so she went to go hug Kelly and shay since she saw them walking towards her. "Gabs it's so great to see you" shay said hugging her and hugging matt, and Kelly doing the same thing.

"So you guys we have something to tell you" gabby said gathering everyone around the couch

"Oh yeah what's that?" Kelly asked

"We're pregnant" gabby and matt said at the same time

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" abbey yelled jumping up and down

"You happy?" gabby asked laughing

"Yes mommy! I'm going to be a big sister!" she said hugging both of her parents

Gabby turned around to see shay teary eyed "My best friend's having a baby!" shay said coming over and hugging her and hugging Kelly as well.

"Well just you wait we're going to have a baby shower, and of course go shopping. Ohhh let's pick out paint colors!" shay squealed along with gabby and abbey

"Uh oh" matt said looking at Kelly with the same face


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 8

Gabby was sitting on the couch with Abbey lying in her arms, they haven't had any calls since the apartment fire and Mills was making lunch. There was a movie on the TV called the Wild West, Gabby looked down to the little girl as she started to squirm and yell "no! No! Stop!" Abbey yelled which Gabby started to shake her "hey Abbey, it's okay wake up" gabby soothed which abbey shot up and clutched her arm.

"Hey, hey it's okay" gabby soothed again hugging her

"No! No! Stop it!" she yelled again trying to get out of Gabby's reach which caught the attention of many eyes from the kitchen

"Abbey it's me, Gabby" she told her cupping her chin with her hands

"Oh gabby I'm sorry" abbey told gabby burring her head into Gabby's shoulder

"It's okay, how're you feeling?"

"My arms sore" she said rubbing it and wincing at the pain

"Whoa there honey you don't want to do that" gabby told her putting the ice-pack on her arm

"You want something to eat? I have mac-n-cheese" mills said coming over to the couch

"Grandma Dawson's mac-n-cheese?" abbey asked with big puppy eyes

"Yes Grandma Dawson's mac-n-cheese" mills told her laughing

"How did you get the recipe?" abbey asked him getting up and heading towards the table

"I guessed all the ingredients" mills said putting a plate of food in front of her

"How?" she asked

"He's never going to tell, and if he does he's got another thing coming" gabby told her and pointed a finger at mills

"Yes ma'am" mills said which got a laugh out of everyone, Abbey was about to speak when Gabby and Shay got a call _Ambulance 61 man in distress 45__th__ and north _Gabby turned around and looked at Abbey "relax gabs I'll be fine" Abbey told her and hugged her

"Okay we'll be back in a little bit" Gabby told Abbey and kissed her forehead

Abbey was walking around the firehouse when she saw Matt in his office, she knocked on his door which he signaled her to come in. "hey Abbey what's up?" matt asked and putt her on his lap

"When did you and Gabby meet?"

"Um I think 7 years ago, why?" he asked

"No reason, did you meet here?"

"Yep I remember it like it was yesterday" he told her looking back and telling her how they met

"_Cruz that is the stupidest idea ever!" Otis laughed_

"_What?! I'm just saying!" Cruz laughed at the idea_

"_Boys! I would like you to meet our new paramedic Gabriella Dawson" chief boomed_

"_Heeellllllo" Hadley whistled looking at her "ow!" he yelled when matt elbowed him in the stomach_

"_So tell us about yourself gabby" Herman told the newbie_

"_Oh um I grew up here, I just graduated from pre-med school, and I have a brother who works in intelligence" she told everyone_

"_Wait! Wait! Wait! A brother in intelligence? Is your brother Antonio Dawson?" Kelly asked her with wide eyes_

"_Yeah! Why?" gabby asked afraid of the answer_

"_Um no reason" Kelly told her hiding the secret, Gabby was about to protest when she heard someone say "yes, finally another girl in this house! Thank you so much you saved me from them!" shay yelled hugging her in excitement_

"_Um...Hi" gabby told her_

"_Oh right sorry I'm Leslie Shay" she said holding out her hand_

"_Gabby Dawson" gabby told her_

"Wow" Abbey told matt

"Yeh I know, she's the love of my life" matt told Abbey kissing her head

"How come you didn't start dating her sooner?" she asked

"I was afraid of her answer" matt laughed

"Uh huh" Abbey told him rolling her eyes

"Oh now you're going to get it!" matt tickled her

"Wait! Matt! No! Stop!" she yelled

"What?" he asked her

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled

"Okay, I'll put you down now" he said grinning


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**8 ½ months into the pregnancy somewhere around June**

Gabby woke up in her and matt's bunk to find an empty bed, so she sat up and walked towards the kitchen to find mills cooking breakfast and everyone surrounding the tables excluding some who were on the couch like mouch. She walked towards matt and put her arms around him and whispered "Good morning baby" and kissed him before walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water and sitting down. "Good morning to you too, sleep ok?" he asked kissing her as well

"Like a baby, oh yeah I'm carrying one" she said tilting her head with an amused face, and everyone laughed at her comment including matt

"Really I didn't notice" shay commented walking around her and sat down her self

"Ha-ha very funny shay" gabby chuckled throwing and apple at her which she caught and started eating it

"Careful gabs you don't want to get on my bad side do you?" shay asked laughing

"Trust me I've been there" she laughed which shay threw a napkin at her and everyone started laughing at their antics

"Please aunt shay, mom has worse mood swings then you do right now" abbey laughed coming into the room and sitting on her mom's lap, Gabby laughed at her daughter and kissed her forehead

"You sleep well?"

"Yep pretty good I actually woke up like an hour ago" she smiled

"What I went to check on you after our call!" matt said in disbelief

"I know dad, I hid under the covers and turned off my phone" she said laughing which got a laugh out of everyone before the bells went off _Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 house fire on 16__th__ and west_

"Be careful" abbey and gabby yelled out at the same time

"We will, love you"" matt replied

"Love you too"

"You know we only have a couple more weeks till the baby is born, why don't we pick out some names?" matt suggested. Earlier in the pregnancy they had discovered that they didn't want to know the baby's gender so they were going to pick out a name for a boy and one for a girl. Matt had built the crib and changing table with help from Kelly, Otis, Cruz, Antonio, and some of the other people from the house, and Gabby had picked out all of the baby clothes, diapers, sheets, and toys with the help from Shay, Laura, Abbey, and Rafferty (the fill in for her while on maternity leave) but they didn't pick out too many things because they had a baby shower for them and man did they get a lot of stuff, they discovered that being in a work environment with many friends and family members was the best.

"Okay what about you pick the boy names and I pick out the girl names?" gabby asked

"Good idea so let's get started, you first" matt said sitting down in the bed at their house

"How about Madison Grace Casey?" gabby asked

"I absolutely love that name" matt said smiling

"Okay now you go" gabby pushed

"How about Joshua Aiden Casey?"

"I love it" Gabby said with tears in her eyes

"I think we just found two perfect names" matt told her

"I'm glad we did it tonight" gabby said getting up

"Why?" matt asked

"Because my water just broke!" Gabby told him smiling

"Abbey can you come here for a second?" matt asked

"Sure dad, how come?" abbey asked

"Your mom's water just broke, can you call Aunt Shay and Uncle Kelly for us?" matt asked smiling

"OMG yes I'll be back, what hospital?" she asked smiling

"Lakeshore" matt and gabby replied in unison as they all went into the car and drove off

"I'm calling them, mom stay calm" abbey said giving her mom her hand to hold onto

"**Hello?" **

"Hey aunt shay, its abbey!"

"**Hey bae, what's up?"**

"Mom's water just broke; we're on our way to lakeshore"

"**Okay Kelly and I are on our way, you want us to call anyone?"**

"Let me ask!" "Dad do you want them to call anybody?" abbey asked

"Um they can call the firehouse, but we'll call our relatives" matt told her from the front

"Okay, aunt shay they will call our relatives do you mind calling everyone from the firehouse?" abbey asked

"**Of course not we'll call them right now. See you there, bye"**

"Bye"

"They're on their way"

"Okay we're here" matt said stopping the truck and getting both the girls out. Matt and Gabby went to one of the examination rooms while a nurse stayed with abbey so she could call her uncles, aunts, and grandparents. She called Antonio and Laura, Her Abuela and Abuelo, and Her Aunt Christie and her cousin Violet (Christie and Jim are divorced, so he is not part of the picture) They were all going to meet them there and were very excited, she was about to talk to the nurse when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Kelly and Shay walking towards her.  
>"Hey abbey" shay said hugging her goddaughter and Kelly doing the same "So we called chief, Herman, Otis, Cruz, Mouch, Rafferty, Capp, and Tony they are all on their way here!" Kelly told her sitting down in a chair next to her and shay.<p>

"Alright I called all our relatives and they are meeting us here too, dang this waiting area is going to be full" she laughed and they laughed along with her. One by One they all filed into the hospital and were waiting about 5 hours when they saw Matt walking towards them. "Dad!" abbey yelled running towards him

"You want to come meet your new baby brother?" he asked with teary eyes, she nodded and that's when he asked "You guys want to come too? We told them we had a big family and they got us a big room" he chuckled and everyone did so too, which they nodded and followed him down the hall

"Hey mom" abbey whispered coming close to her

"Hey baby girl, you want to hold him?" gabby asked

She nodded and asked "How?"

"Well come sit on the bed and I'll put him in your arms" she said gesturing for her to sit down next to her

"Gabby, what's his name?" Shay asked

"His name is Joshua Aiden Casey"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm sad to say that this is going to be the last chapter! But good news…. I am going to start a new Fanfic it's going to be called- What's your name? It's going to be about the first time Gabby met Matt, Shay, etc… Pretty much her meeting everyone at the firehouse, yet I have not started the new story so if you have any suggestions on how you want this to play out please PM me on my account or you can DM me on Instagram- chicago_fire_pd123 and if you don't know how or don't have any way of doing that, you can comment on the story and I will see it, but I do have some ideas of my own. So without further ado, Enjoy! :)**

Epilogue

Gabby and Matt were sitting in the Firehouse chairs in the common room talking along with some of the others when they heard their Daughter and Son walk in, they were about to say something when they heard Joshua yell "I'm alive, dear lord I'm alive!" and bowing down on the floor while his sister came up to him and smacked him playfully on the head "Please buddy you're fine" an annoyed 16 year old Abbey complained picking her 6 year old brother up off the floor.

"What's that all about?" gabby asked chuckling and messing with her sons hair

"She drives terribly" he said laughing

"Oh yeah? Better than you!" abbey said laughing and picking him up while tickling him

"I'm 6 lady!" he laughed "And stop that tickles!" he shrieked which she followed his orders and putting him down

"And I don't drive terribly, I just drive with a passion" and with that she flickered her hair back and exited the room

"Diva" Joshua laughed

"Now, now josh don't talk that way" matt told his son

"Yes sir"

Matt, Gabby, Abbey, and Josh walked into their home the next day; they were extremely tired so they all went to bed. Later that night they were woken up by the door bell and Matt walked down to see who it was. He opened the door and saw Shay and Kelly outside. "Hey guys come on in"

"Hey Matt, is Gabby around?" shay asked

"Yeah she's in the bedroom, go on up" he said taking a seat next to Kelly and their newly born daughter Cassidy. Shay had told Kelly that she wanted a kid and he had said he wanted one too, so they had sex and made a kid. Even though Shay was a lesbian Kelly proposed to her a week after they found out, she had said yes and got married a month before Cassidy was born. Shay is no longer a lesbian and deeply in love with Kelly.

Shay made her way up to their room and said "Hey girly"

"Hey shay, you got enough sleep?" chuckled gabby

"Yes, I just wanted to know if you and the gang wanted to come with us to the beach house in a couple of days."

"Yes oh my gosh we would love to!" gabby said hugging her best friend and walking down the stairs with her

"Have you talked to matt yet?" shay asked Kelly

"Yep he said yes!" Kelly greeted happily

"Well good we will see you guys bright in early then, meet us at the beach house!" shay said laughing out the door

**Fort Tilden, New York**

"Okay kids let's go have some fun!" gabby yelled from the beach house kitchen

"Coming momma!" they yelled walking down the stairs

"Let's go down to the beach" matt said picking up Josh and putting him on his shoulders

Gabby looked around at her family. Her husband Matt, her two perfect kids Abbey and Joshua, her two best friends Kelly and Shay, and her adorable God daughter Cassidy. She couldn't have a more perfect family she thought to herself. They had been through so many hard times, yet that's what mad them a family. She didn't think that Matt had been that much in love with her, he didn't know that she was that much in love with him. She always remembered that one day, that one dark day that started this all. At that time it did seem like a dark day, but she learned something that day.

Dark skies don't always mean rain.


End file.
